


Sugar and spice and everything nice

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Danero valentines day, Fluff, M/M, Post DMC5, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Nero didn’t expect that the most shocking thing about Dante would be his coffee habits.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Sugar and spice and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt “sweets” from DN Valentine’s Day Bingo at daneroweek at twitter. This idea was born during a talk with Zelda and we both enjoyed it a lot. I hope you'll enjoy this fluff too!
> 
> Beta: Kori ♥

**Sugar and spice and everything nice**

Nero didn’t really need coffee to help him wake up in the mornings. Truth be told coffee had never had any effect on him – knowing about his heritage, it makes sense – but Nero enjoyed its taste. He liked to start his day with a cup of hot coffee nonetheless, used to drinking it like that when he and Credo woke up early to attend their Order’s duties. Credo had always prepared them coffee from freshly pressed coffee beans and it felt nice to drink it together, enjoying each other’s company.

Nowadays Nero didn’t always have time to relax with a cup of coffee in the morning. Dante loved to cling to him, not letting Nero leave their bed until Nero was almost late for a mission, meeting Nico for new maintenance or whatever else. Nero knew he was partially responsible for that, because he _was_ able to leave on time but laying in Dante’s arms beats everything else. 

That meant Nero usually didn’t have time to relax with coffee and just drank it quickly in mornings, with only a minimal amount of milk to make it slightly colder. He liked in that way: hot and bitter with slight undertones of sweetness. Nero’s way of making his coffee fancy was adding sugar to it. Kyrie used to sometimes add a caramel syrup to her cup of coffee but Nero found it too sweet.

The first time Nero prepared Dante coffee, Dante drank it happily yet Nero could see he didn’t like it much. Nero wondered what he did wrong; was it too bitter? Not strong enough? Not sweet enough? 

The mystery was resolved the next day when Nero stumbled to the kitchen after Dante had already woken up – a miracle in itself – and saw Dante preparing himself something to drink. 

“Good morning, kid.” Dante smiled widely when Nero entered the kitchen, but didn’t look at him, too focused at adding what looked like a small hill of sugar to a tall glass. “Want some coffee?”

It took Nero a few seconds to realise what was going on. A few seconds which Dante used to pour only a little bit of water to the glass filled with sugar and a thin layer of coffee before adding so much milk it almost spilled out. Without missing a beat Dante took a sip of milk and hummed to himself in satisfaction. 

“You... you call _this_ coffee?” Nero had seen a lot in his life but nothing prepared him for this moment. That _thing_ didn’t resemble what Nero knew coffee was in any shape, smell, or colour. “There’s more sugar there than coffee!”

“Yup.” Dante agreed happily, completely unbothered by Nero’s exclamation of horror. He added milk foam and sprinkled it with cocoa powder. “Normally I’d use chocolate syrup too, but it’s all gone.”

Too. _Too_. Not _instead of_ all that sugar but _with_ it. 

“But it’s not even coffee anymore!” Nero protested, feeling his taste buds dying just from watching how Dante took a sip of that mixture. “How can you drink it?”

Dante waved at him to come closer and Nero did it reluctantly, feeling where things were heading to. Once he was in Dante’s reach, he was pulled against Dante’s chest, with Dante’s arm loosely wrapped around Nero’s waist. Dante smelled like sugar and warm milk; it was a very homey scent and Nero realised he liked it.

“You want me to taste it, right?” Nero asked, knowing too full well the answer.

Dante grinned and winked at him. It was unfair how it made his handsome face even better looking. How could Nero ever be able to refuse this man anything?

“Just a sip? It’s not bad, I promise.” 

Nero looked at Dante with doubt but he nodded. A part of him – the one not horrified by the calories bomb that concoction was – actually wanted to check why Dante seemed to like it so much. 

Dante brought the glass to Nero’s lips, letting Nero take a sip. As soon as Nero did it, his mouth was assaulted by liquid sugar and cocoa, no coffee taste at all. He swallowed it, coughing, while Dante laughed at him, patting his back.

“Very funny,” Nero grumbled, punching Dante’s lightly in his shoulder. “It was very... sweet.” That was one way to describe it. 

Dante seemed to really enjoy that mixture and Nero wasn’t going to be an asshole about it even if he preferred death over tasting it again. Nero doubted he would add sugar to any of his drinks for next few weeks after tasting Dante’s ‘coffee’.

“See? It’s not that bad.” Dante took a long sip, drinking almost half of the glass in one go. Nero’s stomach turned upside down unpleasantly. “This coffee has hidden properties, you know?”

“ _Really_?” Nero couldn’t make his voice more flat even if he tried.

Dante gently took a hold of Nero’s chin, pulling head closer, the scent of milk encompassing Nero. His pale blue eyes seemed to be gleaming with mischief and Nero felt himself smiling. Sparda, he loved this ridiculous man so much.

“Let me show you.”

Dante’s kiss was so much sweeter than usual. Maybe that coffee of his wasn’t so bad after all.

_Fin_


End file.
